1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, in a media system, a method of generating at least one output signal from at least one input signal from a second set of sound signals having a related second set of Head Related Transfer Functions.
The present invention also relates to a computer system for performing the method.
The present invention further relates to a computer program product for performing the method.
This invention further relates to a media system for generating at least one output signal from a first set of sound signals from at least one input signal from a second set of sound signals having a related second set of Head Related Transfer Functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
International Patent Application No. WO 01/49073, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 7,110,556, discloses a sound reproduction system simulating external sound sources. The system uses a number of so-called Head Related Transfer Functions, HRTFs, to generate sound for a set of headphones.
It is generally known in prior art literature that input channels of sound sources which are to be combined into outputs, i.e., resulting sound signals, will require a relatively high number of HRTFs. This typically leads to system implementations with said HRTFs, which are quite expensive, require unnecessary convolutions and are complex to design. This will be discussed further by means of FIGS. 1 and 2, where prior art applications and the invention with corresponding formulas and numbers of HRTFs are shown by means of calculation.